


Stuff

by Fishwichformylove



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Nyotalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishwichformylove/pseuds/Fishwichformylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Elizabeth get frisky in the bathroom. That's all there is to it. Nyotalia human AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr a very long time ago asked for some Fem!USUKUS fingering and here we are. Will I ever have consistent names for these ladies? No. Probably not.

Amy was watching herself take another mopey swig of white wine in the mirror when the bathroom door behind her swung open. She spit out half her mouthful of grape poison in surprise, choking over the sink and wiping the drips down her chin with the back of her hand.

“Knock next time, will ya?”

Elizabeth ducked into the bathroom with a sly grin and closed the door behind her. She looked even more stunning than usual, her thick blonde hair curled and pinned away from her face except for a few smartly placed tendrils, and a pearly pink dress skimming delicately down her frame. Usually Amy hated anything that was frilly and tulle-y and rhinestone-y, but on Elizabeth it looked nice.

“I thought I might find you up here.”

“Forgive me, but there's only so much small talk with old rich people that I can take before I need to get drunk.”

Laughing sympathetically, Elizabeth nudged Amy aside and tended to her reflection in the mirror. “At least the wine is decent.”

“Sorry, I'd rather have a few Lime-a-rita's.”

“I know, darling, and I am sorry. If I had known Mama was going to make such a fuss I would have put the kibosh on the whole thing.” Elizabeth leaned over and kissed Amy's cheek, then took the wine glass from her, finishing off what was left.

“ _Muh-MAH_ ,” Amy mocked. “I forget how Downton Abbey you get when you're back home for a little while.”

“Stop,” Elizabeth warned, but then laughed anyway. She turned around to half sit on the counter.They looked at each other tenderly for a moment before Amy leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

“I miss you.”

“I know.” Elizabeth smoothed a wayward piece of hair behind Amy's ear. “I miss you, too. But I'll tell them soon. I promise.”

“Tonight?”

“With 20 other people in the house? I think not.”

“I know.” Amy kissed the bare shoulder nearest her, then gently smacked her forehead against it. “See, this is why we should have gone to my parents' instead. They think it's rad we're dating."

Elizabeth playfully shoved Amy's head off her shoulder and set down the wine glass. “I'm not saying my parents _won't_ think it's “rad”, as you say, but they'll need more time to adjust. Now come along. They'll miss us soon.”

“Can't we stay here for a little longer? If I hear your mom call me “Lizzie's dear little friend” one more time my head will explode.”

“Stay and do what?”

“I dunno. Make out and stuff.”

“You want to make out in a bathroom while my parents are throwing a dinner party downstairs? That's rather naughty of you.”

“I said make out and _stuff_ , and yeah, I'm downright nasty. Whatcha gonna do about it?”

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head, and grabbed Amy's hand, pulling her toward the door. Amy thought that was the end of it, but was surprised when instead of opening the door, Elizabeth backed up against it and yanked Amy to her and into a long kiss. Amy smiled against the soft lips, and grabbed at Elizabeth's narrow hips, sending pressure through the heels of her palms.

With a small squeal, Elizabeth pushed back and threw her arms around Amy's neck. “I suppose this is what I'm going to do about it.”

“I'm definitely okay with this,” Amy said breathlessly, then went back to kissing Elizabeth. She was content to keep the kissing fairly routine until Elizabeth bit gently into her bottom lip and tugged, a clear invitation to escalate the situation.

Amy's hands brushed up Elizabeth's sides, resting momentarily on her ribcage before continuing up to cup her small breasts through the fabric of her dress. Elizabeth made a pleased sound and willingly took Amy's tongue into her mouth. She began to squirm around and Amy thought maybe she was being too rough with her until Elizabeth was suddenly a good three inches shorter, having managed to kick off her heels. At her new height, Amy's knee could slide right up between her legs, and Elizabeth wasted no time in hiking the fluff and flounce of her dress up so that she could press the warmth of her crotch against it.

She continued to grind against Amy's thigh as Amy moved to kiss down her neck. Amy brushed her tangle of blonde hair away as she travelled down her shoulder, tasting every bit of skin she could. She tasted lightly of fruity lotion and powder, which wasn't exactly pleasant, but Amy couldn't get enough of it. She bit down lightly, then increased the pressure until Elizabeth shivered and groaned. After pressing a tender kiss to the small indentations her teeth had left, she went back to licking and sucking at Elizabeth's neck, moving across her throat to the other side.

“Don't leave marks”, Elizabeth whispered desperately.

“What if I do?”

With another groan, Elizabeth threaded her fingers through the hair at the nape of Amy's neck and pulled, bringing Amy's head back until she could kiss her, this time taking complete control. Her other hand groped awkwardly at the top of Amy's red strapless dress until she found the edge. She yanked at it until it rolled down, taking Amy's bra with it. The lumpy fabric and twisted bra poked uncomfortably into Amy's stomach, but she found she didn't mind so much as Elizabeth began to stroke and cup her breasts, cool fingers brushing over her nipples until they hardened. Amy braced her hands against the door as Elizabeth kissed down her jaw, neck, and collar bone. When she lapped lightly at one nipple, then the other, Amy felt tiny jolts of electricity melt down her spine. She could hardly bear the thick, wet, warm feel of Elizabeth's tongue against her breasts after a few moments, so she lifted Elizabeth's chin gently for a kiss and pushed her up on the door again.

Skimming her hand down Elizabeth's body, she pushed her skirt aside and hitched Elizabeth's left leg up over her hip. Amy cupped Elizabeth's ass and pulled her against her thigh, enjoying the soft, slick feeling of Elizabeth's nylons against her bare skin. She could practically feel Elizabeth throbbing against her, and nudged her thigh up tighter between her legs. Elizabeth began to grind and writhe with a renewed passion, breath coming faster now, her cheeks slowly turning the electric shade of pink they only turned from sex. Amy watched with fascination and awe as she become more abandoned in her movements, head lolling back against the door, eyes slipping closed, swallowing hard to keep the moans trapped in her throat. The heat coming from between Elizabeth's legs was driving Amy to the brink, but she would wait for Elizabeth to ask for more.

She didn't have to wait long, as Elizabeth leaned forward onto Amy's shoulder with a whine and slowly unhooked her leg from around her hip. Elizabeth took the hand Amy had on her ass, and started to move it between her legs.

“I can't take it,” she whispered. “I want you in me.”

“Yeah?” Emily teasingly stroked up the inside of both of her thighs before petting her over her nylons and underwear.

“Please.”

“Spread your legs and open your mouth.”

Elizabeth seemed puzzled by the second command, but complied nonetheless. Amy flipped Elizabeth's skirt up out of the way and had her hold it between her teeth, exposing her from the waist down. Despite everything they'd just done, Elizabeth still blushed and fidgeted in mild embarrassment, but didn't drop the skirt.

With a feather light touch, Amy stroked the crotch of Elizabeth's nylons over and over, then made tiny firm circular emotions with her fingertips where her clit would be trapped behind underwear. Elizabeth trembled and moved her hips slightly with the motion. Only when her knees were truly shaking did Amy have mercy and press her palm against her. Elizabeth sighed in relief and bore down on the heel of Amy's palm, grinding back and forth with a slow, solid rhythm.

“You want more?”

Elizabeth nodded, still holding the skirt up beneath her teeth. She braced her hands back against the door and pushed her hips forward, obviously intending for Amy to peel down her nylons. But Amy had other plans, and pinched the seam running along Elizabeth's crotch, pulling it away from her underwear. If she hadn't been so desperate to cum, Elizabeth would definitely have refused to let her tear her nylons, but as things were she just nodded emphatically. Amy tore a hole in the nylons big enough to fit her hand into, and pulled Elizabeth's underwear to the side. She gently pressed her palm against the warm, pink flesh, fingertips resting tentatively against her entrance. Elizabeth closed her eyes and leaned her head against the door, pulsing slightly on Amy's hand for a few moments.

Amy resumed her petting, waiting for Elizabeth to be completely wet and relaxed, ready for her middle finger to press inside her. She slid it in slowly, and Elizabeth clenched around her with a moan. Amy barely moved her finger at all, and Elizabeth continued to bear down on it, obviously wanting more. After teasingly stroking her slick walls, Amy added her ring finger, and Elizabeth squirmed. She dropped the skirt from her mouth and gasp. Her hips snapped forward off the door and she spread her legs even more to stay like that.

Pressing up against her for more kisses, Amy slowly began to fuck Elizabeth with her fingers, crooking them forward to rub every swollen, sensitive part of her. She pressed the heel of her palm against her lips and clit, sliding firmly with every stroke inside. Elizabeth rolled her hips and clenched her muscles, biting her lip to keep from making sounds. When her motions became more desperate, Amy stroked faster and harder, pressing against her walls so that she would feel full.

Elizabeth seemed to be unable to control her cries any longer, and a series of loud moans accompanied by strong shivers ripped through her. With a gleeful laugh, Amy kissed her, swallowing a few of the sounds, but it wasn't enough to stop Elizabeth from crying out. Amy put her free hand over Elizabeth's mouth, careful not to grip too hard. This only seemed to excite Elizabeth more, as she cried out and writhed with increased energy. The bathroom was full of the echoing moans and the rhythmic slick sound of Amy's fingers thrusting in and out of Elizabeth's trembling center.

It didn't take much longer for Elizabeth's legs to start shaking and her breathing to shallow out to rapid pants. She clutched desperately at Amy, trying simultaneously to push her away and push her closer.

“Are you going to cum for me?” Amy whispered into her ear hoarsely.

Elizabeth whimpered and nodded frantically.

“C'mon, sweetheart, c'mon. Cum for me.”

Elizabeth went suddenly still, then her hips jolted forward violently as she orgasmed around Amy's fingers. Amy kept moving them in and out despite her convulsions, until Elizabeth grabbed her wrist to stop her from moving, nails digging into her skin. She didn't remove Amy's hand, just kept her fingers unmoving as she continued to pulse. Amy's hand over her mouth was no longer doing much good, so she let Elizabeth cry out unhindered, watching with a loving pride as Elizabeth's face contorted with pleasure and her cheeks flushed an unbelievably dark color.

After a few moments, Elizabeth relaxed and started breathing normally again. She slumped forward with a laugh, blissfully embarrassed. She kissed Amy sweetly, cupping her face, and Amy repaid the gesture by brushing a few sweaty tendrils of hair away from Elizabeth's face. Amy slid her fingers out of Elizabeth achingly slow, enjoy the little twitches it caused. She examined her fingers, covered in Elizabeth's juices, and stuck them in her mouth to savor the taste of her girlfriend. Before Elizabeth could comment or protest, she kissed her, swiping her tongue into Elizabeth's mouth so she would know how good she tasted.

Finally peeling herself away, Elizabeth laughed self consciously and began fussing with her clothing and hair, awkwardly trying to move her underwear and shredded nylons back into place.

“We've certainly been missed by now. We're lucky no one interrupted us.”

“Are we?” Amy struggled to pull her bra and dress back up. “I hope they heard everything. It'll save us a lot of explaining.”

“Somehow I doubt that,” Elizabeth said dryly, then smiled and helped Amy pull up the top of her dress. She fussed with Amy's hair, and Amy fussed with hers until they looked semi- presentable. Stepping back into her heels with some degree of calf-legged difficulty, Elizabeth giggled. “I suppose I should go down first.”

“Yeah.” Amy stepped out of Elizabeth's way so she could open the door, but stopped her before she could leave. “Hey. I love you.”

Elizabeth smiled the most radiant smile Amy had ever seen, and she doubted it had anything to do with the sex they'd just had. “And I love you.”

She ducked out the door and closed it behind her, but not before Amy could hear Elizabeth's mother calling to her down the hall.

“Darling! We've all been looking for you, where have you been?”

“Oh! We-, er, I- I mean Amy needed and an aspirin and....”

Whatever the rest of Elizabeth's excuse was, Amy didn't hear. She just counted to 60, smiling to herself. When her minute was up, she straightened herself up one last time, grabbed the wine glass, turned off the light, and went to rejoin the party. All things considered, it may have been the best party she'd ever been to.

 

 


End file.
